A flash from the past
by piff818
Summary: 5 years on, lissa is queen and engaged to christian, rose and dimitri are together and stronger than ever, but what happens when their past comes back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first ever fanfic, i hope you like it. Please R&R it would be so helpful, and if i get enough feedback i may just carry on =) if you have any ideas about what could happen please let me know i am interested to hear your ideas so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - i dont own any of the characters or the bits at the start that i stole from shadow kissed and blood promsie**

* * *

><p>Three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Strigoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. Another went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and pushed her forward to us.<p>

The third one grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken. I stared it was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle.

He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then i saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own. I heard another scream – this time it was my own.

My eyes flew open as I bolted upright. I was breathing heavy and my clothes were damp. I realised then that i had woken myself up screaming, crying out for the man that I loved. Glancing round i noticed that i was in an unfamiliar place. However at the same time my body seemed to recognise where i was. The place smelt familiar but i couldn't quite put my finger on it. it was like De Ja Vu. Looking around it seemed homely, warm and inviting. I stood from the couch that i had been sprawled across and looked closer at my surroundings. While the room was certainly not messy, it did had objects scattered around – books, framed photos – it showed the room was actually used and not just for show.

I walked over to a small bookshelf and picked up one of the photo frames. I nearly dropped it when i saw what it was. It was a picture of Dimitri and me – but i had no memory of it. we stood arm in arm, leaning our faces together to make sure we both got in the shot. I was grinning broadly, and he too wore a joyous smile, one I'd hardly ever seen on him. Beyond us was a city that i immediately recognized: Saint Petersburg. I frowned. No, this was definitely a picture that couldn't exist.

I was still studying it when i heard someone walk into the room. When i saw who it was, my heart stopped. I set the photo back on the shelf with shaking hands and took a few steps back. It was Dimitri. He wore jeans and a casual t-shirt that fit the lean muscles of his body perfectly his hair as down loose and slightly damp, like he had jsut gotten out of the shower. He held two mugs and chuckled when he saw me.

**"Still not dressed?"** he asked, shaking his head. "**They're going to be here any minute"**. I looked down and saw that i wore plaid flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top. He handed me the mug, and i was to stunned to do anything but take it.

**"Who... Who's coming?**" i asked.

**"Lissa and Christian, they're coming for brunch.**" He replied a small smile on his lips. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else but was stopped by the sound of knocking. He shook his head lightly at me. "**That's probably them now, i suggest you go get dressed and i will go show them in.**" Still stunned at what was unfolding before me i complied and made my way passed Dimitri. He caught my arm as i walked past, the feel of his fingers against my skin sending electricity through me. My eyes trailed up his body taking in every inch of him. As much as i knew that none of this could be real, i was going to savour every moment of him.

Before i realised what was happening our lips had met in a hot fiery kiss, which in that moment made me forget about everything else in the world. I no longer cared that this wasn't the real Dimitri, i no longer cared that there was a pounding at the door... there was a pounding at the door. I was the first to pull back and regretted it straight away. Oh how i longed to be in his arms. My breathing was heavy, as was his, and as i looked into his eyes i saw that same fiery passion in them that i had so many times before. And in that one look i knew exactly what he was telling me. We would finish that later.

**"You should go get the door.**" I said pointedly. **"I am going to go get dressed."** I moved out of Dimitri's grasp and headed down the hall, for some reason i knew exactly where i was going. Walking into the master bedroom i noticed my things were everywhere. Mixed in where some things that i had never seen before, but at the same time instantly recognised them as Dimitri's. Could this be possible? Could we really be sharing a home together? My mind was a blur as i changed from my pyjamas to a clean pair of form fitting jeans, a navy blue tank top and a cream cardigan. As i walked out of the room i caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the vanity table. I doubled back to get a second look at myself. Something was different. I was the same Rose Hathaway but at the same time something was different. I was... older. Leaning in closer to the mirror i started to notice the finer details of my face. The things that were the same, but different. My eyes were the biggest thing. They were the same deep brown, but they showed years of wisdom and torment.

**"Rose?"** the sound of my name being called pulled my out of trance. I stood straight and shook myself off a bit, before heading back towards the living room where i had left Dimitri. The sound of voices coming from the room quickened my pace. I knew her voice before i saw her. As i entered the three of them had their backs too me but i knew who they all were. Dimitri stood the tallest his lean body relaxed as he stood with our friends. Then there was Lissa, her long blond hair fell in effortless waves to her waist. Next her was Christian. He had has arm wrapped around Lissa's slim farm and straight away i noticed the gold band that encircled his wedding finger. They were married? Holy crap Lissa and Christian were married!

I walked up to them the biggest grin on my face, but as i drew closer i realised something was wrong. Something wasn't right. My head started to feel funny. My eyes quickly darted around the room, the same nausea i got when Strigoi were about was pounding through my head. I stiffened. This was not right. "**Hey guys, i think there's...**" anything else i was about to say was cut off because as the three of them turned round i saw what it was that was causing my nausea.

They were. I noticed Lissa first. Her normally jade green eyes were ringed in red and her skin. God her skin that was almost the same colour as a pearl was now a deathly shade of white. I had stopped breathing my heart was racing in my chest and i could hear the sound of blood pumping in my ears. If i could hear it, it meant that they could too. my gaze then fell on Christian. Again it was him but at the same time his crystal blue eyes were also ringed in red and his skin had taken on the pale colour. It was such as stark contrast to his dark almost black hair. Finally i shifted so that i could look at Dimitri. And there he stood in all his glory, accept it wasn't him. This was the Dimitri i remembered. This was the Dimitri i had gone to kill. I hadn't noticed but all of a sudden i felt that my cheeks were wet. I was crying. In paying attention to my friend that stood before me, i hadn't stopped to notice what had happened to me. My legs were shaking, my hands had balled into tight fists and like i said i was crying. But it wasn't because i was scared i was crying for them, for what they could have been. Because i knew then that i had to kill all of them.

I never did get chance to kill them. However i suppose you could say that was a good thing. Before i even had chance to reach for my stake - which for some reason was tucked in the back of my jeans, I didn't even remember putting it there to be honest – a hand has curled around my neck and was slowly squeezing the air out of my lungs. My eyes widened in panic. I looked to my friend, to my lover for help but all they did was look on with sinister eyes and evil smiles. It was at that point i knew i was on my own. I started to kick and lash out at whoever was behind me. This wasn't me i knew how to fight, i knew how to defend myself. So why wasn't i? The moment i questioned myself was the moment all of my training kicked in. I was no longer blundering and lashing out in a blind panic i was strategically striking out with my legs. And it worked.

I caught who ever had been holding me in the knee, causing him to jerk and loosen his grip around my neck. I turned gasping for air so that i could face my opponent. My neck felt saw and it hurt to breathe. That was going to leave a bruise. It took me moment to fully understand what i saw before me. It was him. The blonde Strigoi again. Here he was in my home terrorizing my life, my family, my friends. Just like our last meeting he glared at me, we needed no words to know what we would do to each other i we got half the chance. This time my reflexes were quick and i had my stake gripped in my hand. I wa poised and ready to strike out at the monster before me. It was stupid of my really to think that i ever had a chance. I found it odd as he started laughing. It was a mocking sinister laugh. And i could quite understand why until i felt three sets of hands grip my body. I was frozen. I had been stupid enough to think that they would stay and let me and Nathan battle it out. i had been wrong of course.

**"i will kill you!"** i heard myself shout at him, spitting at his feet. **"You won't get away with this!"** but the thing was he would. The next thing i knew Nathan had launched himself at me once again going for my neck this time however there were no hands, it was all about the fangs. I tried to shift but i couldn't. The only thing i managed was to twist my head so i could see my captors. The last thing i saw was Dimitri's sinister, cruel smile before a blood curdling scream ripped through my mouth.

I bolted up, my breathing was heavy and labored. My mind was spinning, it couldn't be real, could it? that day in the cabin it never happened, so why did i remember it so clearly? **"Rose, Roza talk to me, are you okay?"** my gaze shifted, to look into those deep brown eyes, i could just dive into them and escape everything. I didn't realise until he pulled me into his arms that i was shaking. And i don't mean it was because i was cold. I was full on shaking and rocking like a crazy person. As he pulled me to him i slid onto hi slap and curled up against his chest. Dimitri's hands smoothed down my hair rocking me gently. **"Hey, whatever it is, you can talk to me. It's going to be okay"** his voice was like silk on my skin. I looked up at him and saw the passion and concern in his eyes. **"Don't ever leave me okay?"** i said my voice was shaking but there was determination.

He raised an eyebrow – which i still envied him for- in confusion. **"of course i wont"** he said placing a kiss to my forehead. **"What makes you think i'm going to leave you?"** he was worried about me, it was written all over his face. I shifted in his arms so that i could rest my head against his chest, letting his steady heart beat calm me down. **"I... I don't think you are, i just... I don't know..."** i took a steadying breath knowing i needed to tell him what was wrong. **"I dreamt you were Strigoi. I was back at the academy, the day you were taken from me... and... and Nathan was there. It was exactly the same as how it happened but when i screamed for you, i woke up in a cabin and you were there again. It was so nice and homely."** My voice was slowly rising again as i recalled my nightmare. I didn't ever want to live through it again. I noticed that Dimitri had started rocking us again to try and soothe me. He kept hushing me and kissing my hair and my temple. I took another deep breath and continued. **"Lissa and Christian were coming to visit us, so i went to get ready and when i came back the three of you were there, but you were all Strigoi, and Nathan was there again, you helped him to kill me, and i know it wasn't you but..."**

Dimitri cut me off by smothering be in kisses, his hands were at the said of my face pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. He pulled away first staring my straight in the eye, not letting me look away.** "Don't ever think like that okay. I would _never_ hurt you i promise, and i would never let him get near you. You hear me?"** his tone was serious as was his face. It was his guardian face, but hidden behind that deep in his eyes was passion and concern. Concern for me. I nodded my head frantically **"I know you wouldn't but it just seemed so real, you know?"** his thumb gently wiped under my eyes, and it was only then that i realised i had been crying. God what was wrong with me? My emotions were all over the place, they had been for the past couple of days, and id didn't have a clue why. Once more Dimitri wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight to him, and i let myself relax against his body, letting his scent fill my head. **"I love you comrade"** i smiled to myself as i used his nick name. **"I love you too Roza"**

I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that but it was a while. The sound of glass breaking was what snapped us both out of our haze. My senses immediately alert and all of a sudden i was overcome with nausea. **"Strigoi!"** i shouted as the two of us leapt from our bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey so i know this has taken me a while to get up i am so sorry, thank you so much for the reviews i promise to update more often, its jsut as you know RL can get real frustrating and busy at times. anyway i hope you like please r&r _**

**_oh and P.S i dont own VA the lovely richelle mead does_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that but it was a while. The sound of glass breaking was what snapped us both out of our haze. My senses immediately alert and all of a sudden i was overcome with nausea. **"Strigoi!"** i shouted as the two of us leapt from our bed._

I landed firmly with both feet on the floor, immediately taking up a defensive position. In my peripheral i saw Dimitri doing the same thing. At a quick glance even now i could tell he was ready to die fighting. It was a scary though, but so was i. I was ready to die tonight if it meant killing just one more Strigoi. I would die an honourable death. I just hoped tonight wasn't that night. i reached for my stake that was perched on the vanity table and ran out into the hallway. I didn't see him but i could sense Dimitri behind me every step of the way. It was comforting to know that he always had my back, as i did his. As we moved silently down the hall the nausea became stronger and stronger. There had to be at least five Strigoi in the house. My hand reached to the side of my head and i gripped at my hair trying to stay vertical. This was the worst my head had ever gotten. Even at the battle at St. Vlads my head hadn't been this bad, i had been able to block it out and concentrate on the task ahead.

Dimitri must have sensed something was wrong and i felt his arms slip around my waist pulling me close to him. So far we hadn't seen any proof of Strigoi only the sound of the glass breaking and my head feeling like it was going to explode. With his arms around my waist i immediately felt better, but the throb was still there pounding away at the inside of my skull. I felt his head rest against my shoulder and his lips brush against my ear. He was letting his guard down. Not enough to be completely relaxed but enough to let me know he was there. **"Rose are you okay?"** his voice with laced with concern, but i couldn't let him worry about me, we had to keep on high alert. I gave him a simple not moving my hand from the side of my head to rest against his cheek. It was enough to keep both of us going. Pulling away from each other we continued on our path making our way down the hall to the stairs. I gripped the stake in my hand, my nails digging into my palm i was holding it that hard. We reached the stairs, with no problems, and that was when we got our first sighting. A long haired Strigoi running from the kitchen past the stairs and into the study.

I turned to face Dimitri intending to ask him what we should do. But as i did the look between us needed no words to say what would happen next. I gave him a sharp nod a look of determination spreading across my face. And in his a flash of worry before he slipped his guardian mask on and nodded back. I headed down the stairs careful not to stand on the ones that creaked. Dimitri hung back waiting on the landing for my signal. Once down stairs i took a steadying breath and gave Dimitri one last nod before heading into the study. I stood in the doorway of the study to see the Strigoi frantically searching through all the draws with not a care in the world. Books had been thrown off the shelves and papers were everywhere. Bracing myself i stalked towards her, stake at the ready. I thought i had her. She hadn't noticed me yet and was still rummaging through the drawers. I wasn't a meter away from her when she turned to face me. There was no shock there like i had caught her by surprise. Only a look of pure malice and expectancy.

I stood there in shock as i took in her features. The porcelain features. The long curly blonde hair, the blue eyes ringed in red. And her skin. Her usually pale skin was like chalk. There was no denying that she wasn't still beautiful like all Moroi were, but this was an evil, unnatural beauty. My entire guardian training had gone to pot. My head was telling me to move, do something hit her, anything. But my body had a different plan in mind. I just stood there staring at her. My friend. **"What's the matter Rose? Cat got your tongue?"** it was her voice that got me out of my trance. I blinked a couple of times and refocused my thoughts. This was a Strigoi. And it was in my house, threatening my family. **"What happened to you?"** i took a small step forward tightening my grip on my stake. As i did she took a small step forward to mirroring my actions. She simply smiled at the question, baring her fangs as she did. **"Something wonderful, it's nothing like they tell us Rose. They lie to us, everything is so much better, so clearer."** It was pretty much the same thing Dimitri had said to me when we were in Russia. That we didn't understand the beauty of it. and to be honest i didn't want to.

I thought i had been able to distract her with my question, but i hadn't. And as i took another step forward she flung her arms out towards me, with more force than i had been expecting. I flew back wards but regained my balance before i could hit the floor. She charged at me hands outstretched. I dodged her attack and kicked my legs out at her causing her to stagger backwards a bit. That only managed to infuriate her even more. She charged again, like a line backer and grabbed me by the waist ramming me into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. My head smacked against the concrete causing stars to appear in my vision. In the fall i had lost my stake and out of the corner of my eye i could see the silver shining. It was almost like it was taunting me. I had forgotten Dimitri's fist lesson. Don't hesitate. It was like i could hear him in my head scolding me. My mind wandered back to one of our many training sessions back at St. Vlad's. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Next thing i knew Dimitri was there at my sight pulling me to my feet. In my haze i hadn't noticed that he had ran down the stairs and sent the Strigoi flying.

At that point three more Strigoi came running into the hallway, all of them baring their fangs ready for a fight. If it was a fight they wanted, a fight they were going to get. I went for my stake at the same time one of the Strigoi went for me. I slid out of his grasp grabbing up my stake and getting a slice on one of his arms as he reached for me. He let out a snarl as the silver burnt his skin. This was now my fight. We went a couple of times trying to get a blow on each other, but each time both of us at the last second managed to dodge the attack. It was tricky. He wasn't like any normal Strigoi; he was fighting tactically thinking out his attacks. He wasn't just going for it like many others had done before him. It was then that i realised he had once been a Dhampir. Even as a Strigoi he still retained all of his bodyguard training and his thoughts still consisted of strike when there is a good opening. And he did. After my revelation i had slacked off letting him get a hit on me. He had kicked me in the chest, sending me stumbling back. Once again i managed to regain my balance before i fell flat on my ass.

The fight between the two of us seemed to go on for hours. In reality it was only a few minutes. We got a few hits on each other each time one of us got an advantage the other would push harder gaining ground again. It was only when a strangled, ear splitting scream broke through the house that i was able to make my move. It seemed that the Strigoi Dimitri had just staked had some importance to this guy because he forgot about me and went for Dimitri's throat. That gave me my opening. A leapt from my position stake aimed. It had been a while since i had staked a Strigoi in the back but with my weight behind the blow i managed to get it through and to his heart. His body became limp and he fell to the floor in a heap face first. That left our old friend and another Strigoi that Dimitri was currently facing off. **"Dimitri! What do i do? I can't kill her!**" i was stood of her limp body unsure of what to do next. The thought of killing my friend made my stomach twist. Up until Dimitri i never thought it would have been possible to save someone, but the fact was i could

Well not me per say but a spirit user could, and knowing that she could be saved if we tried i couldn't handle it. While i had been stood there pondering my thoughts Dimitri had managed to stake the other Strigoi. He came to my side and forced me to look at him. I hadn't realised but i had been crying over the loss of my friend and it was only when Dimitri wiped the tears from my cheeks that i was able to get a hold of myself. I took in a deep breath to steady myself and looked into his eyes. **"What do we do?"** he gave me a small smile and pulled me into his arms. **"We take her to Lissa.**" I pulled back slightly so that i could look at his face **"But it might hurt her, Lissa i mean. She might not be strong enough to do it. it almost killed her last time. I couldn't ask her to do it again."** I was almost crying again but managed to keep the tears back. Dimitri stroked the side of my face and kissed my forehead. **"Then we get Adrian to do it. But for now we need to get her restrained. She will come round soon."** I nodded and the two of set of us separated. I went and grabbed a chair from the dining room –that too had been ransacked- and brought it back to find Dimitri holding her in his arms. I placed the chair down and Dimitri dropped her into it. he had already gotten the chains from the kitchen. Man did he move fast.

Once she was securely tied we stood there watching her until she slowly started to come round. Man Dimitri must have thrown her hard. As soon as she realised what had happened to her she started to growl and spit at us. **"Im going to rip your heads off! You bastards! How dare you!"** it was nothing we hadn't heard before. And i couldn't help it my sarcastic side came out. i stalked forward leaning my face into hers. **"do you all get the same manual or something?"** she looked at me confused for a moment. **"what are you talking about?"** i let out a small laugh, i had been able to catch her off guard with my normal Rose witt. **"You all use the same threats and insults, i was just wondering if there was a manual."** I looked back at Dimitri who was shaking his head at me. Pushing back from the chair i went and stood next to Dimitri. **"What now?"** i asked him. I glanced towards our captive unsure of what to do next. **"now you wait here while i go and contact the guard...**" he never got finish what he was saying because as we did she started to laugh. And i don't mean laughing because she was having fun and happy. It was an evil laugh laced with menace. We both snapped our heads towards her confused. **"what are you laughing at."** Dimitri said. He had stiffened and was no longer relaxed.

**"You idiots! He said you would fall for it, but i didn't believe him! I actually thought you were both smarter than that. Man was i wrong."** She snarled at us before breaking out into laughter again. Before i had even moved Dimitri was in her face snarling back. It was ties like this i was glad that we loved each other and vary rarely had arguments. When he was angry, he was scary. He really was my Russian god. **"Mia, what are you talking about? Who said we would fall for it!"** he growled at her. She didn't seem fazed at all and continued to laugh. Before i realised what i was doing i had taken up a position next to Dimitri and my stuck her across her face. This seemed to shock not only her but Dimitri too.**"Answer him! Who are you talking about?"** Mia simply glared at me and started to laugh again. It was then that i noticed she kept look at the stairs and above her. It was only subtle but every now and then she would glance up and focus on the ceiling above her. I stiffened. **"Dimitri..."** i gripped his arm fear shooting through me. Mia had realised and started to laugh harder. Dimitri turned to face me shaking me slightly **"Rose, Rose what's wrong, Roza talk to me."**

It was the second time he had said that to me that night. this time however i didn't need to answer. I too had looked up at the ceiling. My mind was reeling with all the possibilities. His eyes widened as it hit him like a tone of bricks whose room was above us. He shook me again trying to get me to look at him. **"Rose she is fine, we would have heard something. She is asleep. She doesn't know anything has happened. We would have heard i she was awake."** It was the worst moment of my life when i heard the scream. It was like God's evil joke. Like he was waiting for us to realise. I was moving up the stairs before Dimitri had time to say anything else. I couldn't get her scream out of my head. **"BELLA!"** my footing was off and i slipped on one of the stairs but i didn't care. I scrambled back to my feet with Dimitri in tow. The distant sound of Mia's laughing downstairs stung like a knife in my heart. Fear shot through me again as i saw Bella's bedroom door wide open. **"No!"** racing through the door i saw a shape stood at her bedroom window. Her crying was also coming from there. **"Please no! Leave her alone!"** my voice didn't sound like my own as i pleaded with the man in black. A wave of nausea hit me again god this Strigoi was strong. I felt rather than saw Dimitri had my side. Both our breathing was heavy and laboured not only because of what had happened downstairs but for fear of our daughter.

Everything was made that much worse when the assailant turned around. My breath caught and i almost feel to my knees, if it wasn't for Dimitri holding my arms i probably would have collapsed. The shoulder length blonde hair. The red ringed eyes. He looked to be about 17 nearly 18 years old. He should have been dead, we killed him. Both me and Dimitri had killed him when we were in Russia. The night i had made for my escape. The night i had thought i had killed Dimitri. It was the same night i had helped Dimitri to kill _HIM_. I couldn't faintly here Dimitri shouting at him, saying something to him. I couldn't make out the words. I just kept staring at my baby girl in his arms. That monster was holding my baby and there seemed to be nothing i could do about it. slowly i was able to refocus my thoughts and zoned in on what was happening around me. **"Nathan let her go. Now!"** that was Dimitri. Ask questions now then get to action. Me i was the other way round. Act now then ask questions later. However with one half of me at my side and the other trapped in the grasp of a monster i wasn't my usual self and i let Dimitri do the talking. It seemed to go on for hours the sparring of words, threats and insults thrown in both directions, but neither me or Dimitri were willing to move... just in case. We weren't sure what Nathan was capable of. What he would do if we tried something and we couldn't risk it.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I realised i had to do something. A small sob escaped my lips as i took a tender step forward. As i did Nathan took a step back. **"Please Nathan, don't hurt her, please just give her back. She is only a baby. Take me instead."** It hit me then i could trade my life for hers, i didn't care what happened to me as long as Dimitri and Bella were safe. **"Do whatever you want to me, i don't care, just don't hurt my baby."** My voice cracked on the last word, she was my baby. My miracle baby. Nathan seemed to consider it for a moment before letting out a menacing laugh. Dimitri had caught my arm and was trying to pull me back as i took another step forward. **"Rose what are you doing?"** he sounded frantic and scared. **"I'm trying to save our little girl."** I said with formality. Like it was the stupidest question he had ever asked. Wasn't it obvious? Nathan let out another laugh as he took another step back this time his legs hitting the wall. He was right by the window now. The wind was whipping his hair around his face causing goose bumps to rise on my flesh. **"And what makes you think i would trade your life for hers?"** it was a simple enough question but one that was laced with venom.

He raised his brow at me waiting for an answer. **"I...I..."** i didn't know the answer. I was grasping at straws. **"You could turn me. I would be a great asset. You know i would. "** Once again Dimitri was pulling at my arm trying to get me to look at him. **"Rose don't do this. We will find another way. I cant lose you." **I snapped my head back to face him. I had never seen him look so scared. Not only for me but our daughters safety. It was killing him that he couldn't do anything. **"And i can't lose her comrade. I just can't. You know there is a way to save me."** And with that i stepped forward with my arms outstretched to Nathan. I really thought i had given i good argument. That he would trade Bella's life for mine. But as quick as i moved forward Nathan leapt out of the second story window. Somehow Dimitri was at the window before me. He roared into the night shouting profanities at the dark figure running into the woods that surrounded our Montana home. As i reached the window i cried out my daughters name over and over again until i couldn't any more. I slumped the floor, sobs racking my body. I vaguely felt Dimitri wrap his arms around me and pull me to him. For the second time that night i had hesitated and it had cost me our daughter.

I curled up against his body for warmth. I cried until i couldn't anymore eventually falling asleep in his arms. It was the sound of a strangled groan that startled me out of my sleep. I was aching. My mind was fuzzy and for a moment i thought the nights event had all been a dream till i realised where the grunting was coming from. We had left Mia downstairs tied down by silver chains, and the sun was coming up. Dimitri had woken at the same time i had. And as i looked into his eyes i saw that his face was all red and blotchy. Hi eyes were puffy and bloodshot. It looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. I probably looked just as bad. **"Dimitri..."** i barely croaked out his name before her pulled me to him again. A tear escaping his eyes. I thought i was all out but as we sat there gently rocking i found i had more to let out. Eventually i leant back so i could look into his eyes. **"What do we do?"** my voice was shaking as i asked him. I needed answers. I needed to know that amidst all the horror that my Russian god remained faithful and true and had a plan. Instead he simply sighed and sorrow and guilt written all over his face. I hit him in his chest getting his attention **"Comrade! What the Fucking hell do we do? He took our baby!"** i couldn't help it i knew i shouldn't take it out on him but i was angry, scared and worst of all i felt helpless. Useless. I continued beating on his chest with frustration letting the tears flow freely.

Dimitri caught my hands in his and shook me until i looked into his eyes. **"I'm so sorry Rose. I'm sorry i couldn't protect her... or you."** He held my hands in his giving them a gentle squeeze. **"And as of right now, we are both going to stop crying and we are going to go get our daughter back."** I looked up at him hope filled my thoughts. He hadn't let me down he had a plan we were going to get Bella back. He lifted me from his lap, stood up and helped me to my feet. We stood there for a moment looking out the window. I pulled him to me wanting to feel the warmth of his embrace one last time before we both went into Guardian mode. Wrapping my arms around his neck pulled myself up onto my tiptoes and kissed him. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me tighter to him. It wasn't a lust filled kiss or one that was meant to lead to other things. It was one filled with hope, passion and companionship. One that meant we were in this together not matter what. I dropped my arms to my side slipping into guardian mode and looked up at my partner determination written across our faces. **"Lets do this."**


End file.
